The Reboot Collection
by HappySlasher
Summary: Prompt work to get me back in the swing of things! Requests are welcome.
1. Graveyard Shift (Enzo & Cass)

Author's note: Hey everyone! I know it's been... **forever**...but there's been so much. Hopefully I can get back in the swing of things if anyone is still with me :) So in honor of getting my footing, I'm doing some "title" prompt work. Hopefully I can get my other stories *cough* Out of the Asylum *cough* back in motion soon. But for now, I hope you enjoy these. R &R please!

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is all fictionalized for entertainment purposes, of course.**

Graveyard Shift

* * *

"Whose idea was it anyway to make this a 24 hour joint?" Enzo groaned, slouching unbelievably low in his swivel chair.

Colin stood outside the security booth with a smirk on his face, gazing over the large mall. "You say that every night, Zo." He threw the comment back to the teen.

"Yeah and I mean it every night." Amore let out another groan and rubbed his forehead. "No one even comes here at this hour."

"Yeah." The larger security guard couldn't disagree. It was nearing two in the morning and most of the shops in the mall had been closed much earlier. Cassady was thankful, however; less people meant less work. And after finishing a day of school, he didn't mind the emptiness.

There was a much louder groan this time, Amore's frustration starting to peak. Having school and another job, Enzo probably minded that he wasn't home sleeping at such an ungodly hour. Cassady couldn't help but chuckle at the restless child. "Look, maybe it'll help if you just think about the payoff in a couple more weeks."

"Summer break can't get here quick enough." Enzo stood into a stretch, exiting the little booth. He leaned against the taller guard and yawned. "You, me, fresh beer, hot chicks, and no class. It's gonna be hype."

Colin would be surprised if Enzo lasted; heck, he was surprised the man made it this long. Cass found that the man was always overworking himself—especially when he had a self-set goal to achieve. It may have been an inferiority complex, feeling the need to make up for the things he lacked: wit in place of strength, feistiness in place of height, and street smarts in place of book smarts. Whatever the reason, Cass loved to watch the little man go. As weird as it sounded, it gave Colin his own boost of energy. There was something he admired about it. And that's what made this summer's festivities so worthwhile.

For the first time, the two would be vacationing using the money that they earned. The payoff of their labor could truly be enjoyed and appreciated. All the late nights, the early mornings, the yelling and nagging, even this graveyard shift: it would have helped them reach their goal.

Cass was brought from his thoughts as he felt Enzo burrowing his face further into Colin's side. It caused the taller man to smile. This wasn't the first time Amore was close to falling asleep on his feet. As carefully as he could, Cassady nudged his friend. "Aye, Zo?" Nothing. "Enzo? Wake up, Enzo."

Jolting, the short man looked around hastily before realizing his own tiredness. Quickly he slapped his own face and jumped around a little. "Ay man, what you falling asleep for, Cass? C'mon lets walk around to keep you up. Can't have you getting fired for that."

"You're so considerate." Colin couldn't help but roll his eyes in amusement. His compadre was so driven sometimes. It would be a little while longer but he couldn't wait for Enzo to finally rest. "I wouldn't want to be the reason you don't get your 'fresh beer and hot chicks'."

The two men walked around as per usual, peering into the store windows. It was often a quiet, reflective stroll but tonight Enzo broke the noiselessness. "I don't need that." He very bluntly said against the glass of one of the stores.

Cass stopped to walk over and gaze in the window as well but it was too dark to see any of the merchandise. "Don't need what, Zo? I don't see nothin'."

"The beer." He corrected. "I don't need that."

"Oh." Colin chuckled, moving back a bit. "Well you ain't really no heavy drinker so I think you can go without it."

"And the chicks." Enzo added the rest of his words, as if he hadn't finished his earlier declaration. Cass began to chuckle a little more, a bit confused by the conversation's direction. Finally pulling off the glass, Amore looked up at his best friend. "Alls I care about is us getting there, you know. Just you being with me."

"We'll get there. Soon we'll have the money and we can take ya sister's car and-"

"I'm not focused on us actually gettin' to the beach, Cass." The words weren't mocking but instead informative. "Like I said, I'm focused on us. The two of us working together, going out together, and reaching a goal together; just me and you."

"You and me?" Enzo didn't even look away as Cass stayed button-lipped, mentally doing backflips over what to respond with. Something about the gaze in the other man's eyes stupefied Colin further. It was so serious, so easy to misread but with so much feeling. This wasn't the first time things got this way. Recently there were more of these moments, moments where it just felt like Amore was confessing something. Something Colin could only smartly infer about. Something that got his hopes up way too high. Something that made him much more uncomfortable than he cared to admit; fore, Cass loved Enzo but not in a way he completely understood. And it felt wrong to explore the idea until he did. The drawback seemed to be that the decision pushed his friend away. "Geez," he tried to laugh away the tension. "You act like I'm gonna leave you alone when we get there or something."

Amore sighed with a forced smile. "C'mon, Cass. You gotta know what I mean."

Of course he knew. While he wasn't ready to dive in, Enzo was testing the waters. A small voice yelled at Colin to meet the test, but the louder voice commanded him to be more evasive. "Enzo, we'll be joined at the hip the whole trip. I'm not gonna blow you off for no girls or nothing." It was a stupid response but it was the first thing he thought to say.

Enzo did his best to maintain a level of cheerfulness but his demeanor read "shot down" and his attitude came across as annoyed. "Sure, whatever." Blown off again. The feigned ignorance from Cass must've been detected but instead of calling him on it, Enzo just patted his shoulder and began to walk some more. "How's about we just get back to work, huh? Our shift'a be over soon."

"Yeah," Colin sighed, "real soon."

* * *

Ah, the awkwardness of being young. Wanted to kick this off with my boys because Cassamore is too legit to quit and needs more love! And all my other works usually have naive, uneasy Enzo so I tried to switch the roles a little. I hope it went well for anyone reading.


	2. His Greatest Temptation (Finn & Hideo)

His Greatest Temptation

* * *

He feared the day that he'd have to face the consequences. Finn couldn't deny that even a demon like himself harbored such feelings; feelings that made him more human than anything at times.

Nights on end he'd give in to the guilty pleasure. He couldn't fight it. Didn't want to. Tried to. Failed to. And he always wound up in the same spot every time.

Hideo Itami came over with more drinks in hand, a big grin on the usually stoic face. "It feels good to be out!" His Japanese accent wasn't letting up no matter how long he stayed overseas in the west. "I'm glad we finally get a day off."

Balor gave a smile, one that ate away at his insides. How could he keep hiding behind this facade? Sure he masqueraded so well, even finding favor amongst his peers. However, this was the one person it hurt to pretend for. Unintentionally, Itami got close to him. Real close. Absolutely too close. And as days went by Finn found himself fawning after the other.

He hid his demon side more and more.

He denied his demon side more and more.

Finn needed to be human for Hideo.

Many times since their friendship blossomed, Itami opened up about his deepest personal thoughts and he invited Balor to do the same. That's when the lies would come out, lies that he would defend quickly if questioned about them. It was all for a good cause, he felt.

On the other hand, he always wondered what would happen if Hideo found out what he really was. Would he despise the demon? If he had mentioned it before hand, would the other accept him? Who would willingly embrace any type of relationship with such a being?

"Finn? Are you alright?"

Balor stopped his over active mind for a moment to grin back at Itami. "Yes, I'm fine."

"It's getting late." Coyly, almost shyly, Hideo scratched the back of head. "Would you like to walk home with me?"

"Sure." The answer was quick, without any doubt.

Hideo delightedly went to go pay the bill, leaving Finn to think again to himself.

Wrong move.

He knew where this would lead and it certainly wasn't down the path of honesty. It would be another night of showing Itami this person he'd created. Another night of masquerading while Itami bared himself so trustingly. However, Balor couldn't turn away no matter what the outcome was—even if he hurt the other man. It just felt too good.

He feared the day that he'd have to face the consequences of his actions. Finn couldn't deny that even a demon like himself harbored such feelings; feelings that made him more human than anything at times—the feelings he had for Hideo Itami.

* * *

I know there's not a lot of people who are with me on this one but Hideo and Finn seems right to me. I feel like he is really good at quelling the demon ^^


	3. 33 Percent (Breeze & Fandango)

33%

* * *

"You! Charger! Now!"

Fandango's head shot up from his phone, meeting the sneer of the king of Cuteville. He took a moment and examined the sight. The blonde looked more flustered than usual. Strands of his golden mane had fallen from the blue band holding the other hairs in place. The strands stuck to Tyler's forehead. Strange. From what the dancer observed, Breeze wasn't one to welcome post-match perspiration for too long. _Doesn't matter,_ Fandango's wolfish grin spread. _A new opportunity._

"Hello? Did you not hear me? Charger!"

The older man pulled away from his daydreams, ejecting his own phone from the charger. "Easy, Breezy."

"Don't 'easy breezy' me," Tyler scoffed as he attempted to snatch the device. Unfortunately, Fandango was in a teasing mood. Being the taller man, he kept the charger above his head. "I'm not playing with you, _Fandango_! I'm on 33%!"

"And I'm not letting you take my charger."

"It's not like I won't return it."

"How do I know that?"

Breeze huffed, wanting to say something snappy but realizing his situation. He sighed heavily. "Look, are you going to help me or not?"

"I'm always willing to help." Fandango grinned deeper. He patted the seat beside him on the large crate with one hand, and offered the charger cord with the other.

Tyler sat with a reluctant appreciation, releasing a satisfied sigh when the _ching_ sounded through his phone. As if the world was set back in order, the younger man moved the loose strands back into place and brought his appearance back up to par. Putting on his patent smolder, the king raised his still-connected phone for a selfie. Cute as usual. The older superstar watched in his own amusement. "Your boys not around?"

With a _snap_ , Breeze rolled his eyes. "Sami's checking on Adrian at the hotel—the injury and what not. He forgot to leave his charger," the last words slipped out lowly into a pout.

"So you need a ride?"

 _Snap. Snap. Snap._

"He's coming back."

"And your phone couldn't wait for that?"

Tyler shot a momentary glare at the other man, receiving a challenging glint in Fandango's smiling eyes. _Snap._ "Just because I'm sitting here doesn't mean I have to talk to you. In fact, I'd prefer if you didn't talk to me." The blonde turned back to his phone in preparation for the next photo; however an unwelcome finger snapped the picture for him. He scoffed in bewilderment at the hand invading his phone's screen and the face that was invading his personal space. "Move!"

The dancer grinned again, snapping picture after picture of Tyler and himself, laughing as the young man did everything in his power to shove the older man away. Thirty photos later, Breeze was able to successfully snatch the phone. He was once again quite flustered. "You've got some nerve!"

"Let me take you home, pretty." The words were less of a suggestion than a demand.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Not interested." Breeze stood from the crate, a move that the taller Fandango mirrored. "Move, you, uggo!"

"Tsk tsk. C'mon Breeze. We both know that if there's anyone in this building who's not an uggo, it's me." To emphasize his point, the man grazed a hand on his abs, well aware of Tyler's eyes following the movement. "Just one night. That's all I need. Now it may seem a little weird at first but I promise I'll take good care of you."

Tyler shoved the superstar before him, uneasy about the way the man wouldn't budge—uneasy about the whole situation. "I don't know how it's done on the main roster, but in NXT loyalty is—"

"This isn't NXT anymore," Fandango took the moment to gracefully lift Tyler by his waist back on to the crate. "It's a new venue. A new stage. New opportunities like the one I'm offering, Goldilocks." He locked the man in place by planting his arms on either side of Breeze's legs. Much to the blonde's protest as well, the superstar pulled the blue hair tie loose, granting the golden mane freedom. "One night. Two of the most beautiful superstars this company has ever seen. Me and you, dirty dancing till dawn."

The air grew silent and tense about the two. Fandango watched attentively, scanning every inch of Breeze in hopes of an answer. Breeze stared back at the Fandango, an apprehensive expression on his face. The dancer backed up slowly—to make sure the other didn't bolt, for one, and to allow thinking space.

Minutes ticked by quietly.

Then, Tyler's eyes drifted up towards the ceiling, having a silent conversation it seemed before they slipped shut completely. Fandango's teeth glinted in satisfaction. _Checkmate._

"In that case…" Tyler fluttered his lashes open, hopped down from the crate, and grabbed his phone before Fandango could register the action. He briskly skirted past the tall man and waved his device. "I think I can wait for Sami's charger." With a smirk and toss of his hair, Tyler turned up his nose and stormed away in the same fashion in which he arrived.

Another silence floated by before the more seasoned wrestler cackled out a rich laugh. If Tyler was anything, he was clever. While the older man got a kick out of getting turned down, maybe just a little more pushing and probing would get him better results. The youth was breaking down little by little.

 _Until next time_ , Fandango thought with hope. The dancer sighed lovingly, fixed the blue hair tie around his wrist, and grabbed his charger. Breeze would be back at 33% sooner than later. And with that 33%, a new opportunity.

* * *

Okay, so I totally want to jump on the writing Breezango/ Fabreeze bandwagon because these two beautiful angels are lovely together but Sami and Adrian are not happy about it. And Dean thinks Ambrango is still a thing, so I have to tip toe around my writing them. It's a mess XD


	4. Gateway (Ambrose, Rollins, & Reigns)

Gateway

* * *

It never occurred to Roman that playing off one little teasing touch from Seth or accepting one flirty word from Dean would open such a wide door.

Playful eyes drinking in his frame.

"I can see why you're popular, Big Guy."

Gloved fingers ghosting over his thighs.

"You're like the ideal man."

Caressing his strong jaw and high cheekbones.

"Your eyes are so sexy, dominating."

Threading through his hair.

"I bet you'd like that; me pulling your hair."

The thumb stopping its exploration to settle on the full lips.

"And these things are so unbelievably soft…"

Roman wouldn't have ever believed he would wake up in bed, sandwiched between his two teammates in a hotel room. Then again, he was just as guilty for the outcome. Not that he minded deep down—maybe it was a door he wanted open after all.

* * *

A short Ambrolleigns because I really need them to come back together. I miss the shield a lot, guys. What other reason do I need?


	5. My Inspiration (Zayn & Cesaro)

My Inspiration

* * *

"You're killing it, C." Antonio smirked as he unwrapped his wrist tape in the locker room. My, he hadn't expected company. "That match was amazing."

Cesaro didn't hesitate to stop what he was doing and spin around with a growl, excitedly pulling his partner in tight and swinging him around. The yelp of surprise from his ginger boyfriend only made him grin harder.

"Antonio! Stop doing that!" It was more of a chuckle than any reprimand from the younger man. The NXT star wiggled his way out of Cesaro's arms and stuffed his hands down in his pockets. For as long as they've known one another, the younger still seemed a bit timid and formal at times. He looked up through admiring lashes and scratched the back of his head. "Really took a hold of that brass ring tonight, I think."

"It's good to know you think so highly of me, Sami." Antonio went back to preparing his departure, a sudden coolness coming over him with the arrival of his boyfriend. "And that I can still impress you after all these years."

"Are you kidding me?" Slightly shy but disbelieving chuckles came from Zayn, the man shuffling his feet lightly. "You cease to amaze me. Even how quickly you picked up on the Arabic! That's pretty impressive."

 _"Well I had a great teacher."_ Cesaro smoothly proclaimed the words in Arabic, running a finger under Sami's chin. The twinkle of admiration that was ever-present in Zayn's eyes had to be the biggest turn on for the Swiss man. For as much as it made him prideful, it also made him feel warm inside—a foreign but welcome feeling. It was akin to the feeling of winning a well-deserved title match, that _just right_ feeling. And he continuously received that with Sami. Considering, there was always a little nagging commentary that asked how much longer he'd be able to see that spark.

Until he wasn't superman anymore.

Until he wasn't extraordinary anymore.

That wasn't a point he ever wanted to get to. He couldn't.

Cesaro wrapped his arms around Sami's waist with affection, trying to keep his own thoughts at bay. He could get lost forever snuggling down into Zayn's neck. Little butterfly kisses caused giggles, a sound Antonio loved. More, much more passionate kisses were dropped on Sami's neck. The older man had half a mind to leave a little mark, but the possible call he would get from Regal made him reconsider. Maybe another time. "They don't need me for the next show and I was just thinking..."

Zayn knew the request and was eager to accept as always. It didn't matter what the proposal, as long as he could spend time with the Swiss superstar. "Honestly, you didn't even have to ask."

And there was that twinkle again. Unable to control the urge, Cesaro stole a kiss from Zayn.

Yes, he loved this man for the wordless way he could drive Antonio to continuously succeed.

Yes, he loved Zayn for the completely undeserved admiration.

He loved Sami for being his ultimate inspiration.

* * *

Another classic one for me. Sami is just supposed to be with certain people and with their history, Cesaro is one of them in my opinion.


	6. Nyctophilia (Corbin & Graves)

Nyctophilia

* * *

Three days now the electricity had been off in his tiny apartment but Baron wasn't in a rush to remedy the situation. The sound of power moving throughout the space— when the lights were on—was far louder than he needed it to be. But here alone, in the darkness of his apartment, in the stillness of his bedroom he could see and hear what he needed. He was exceedingly grateful for the paper thin walls. Young Corbin listened to the sounds from above with closed eyes, visualizing.

 _Footsteps_.

 _Footsteps_.

 _Yawning_.

Guided by the sounds, he could envision the equally youthful Corey Graves coming in from work. Such a unique mix of features made up the other's face: soft and sensual, handsome and chiseled. The sweet smile and lips. The strong jaw and eyes. His neighbor a floor up did weird things to his insides and made him a slight creep on the outside.

Another yawn and the sound of ruffling called Baron back to his vision.

As per the nightly routine, the neighbor tossed his slacks and dress shirt in a hurry. One thing that Baron had learned was that the man always made haste to get out of his clothes. He figured it made relaxing that much easier. Corbin stretched a little and folded his arms behind the pillow he was laying on, becoming more comfortable as well.

 _"Time for a little pre-sleep stretch."_ He heard from the vent above his bed.

The words were muffled by the ceiling but Baron already knew and could recite the late night dialogue. Graves had the habit for talking to himself seeing as how he lived alone. Baron had become use to it. Rolling over, as if turning to the other, Corbin groaned. "Skip it tonight. It's too late."

There was a chuckle and the sound of a thud on the ceiling. _"Never too late for a light stretch."_

Corbin tilted his head to his own floor, picturing Corey plopping down into a stretch. With a slight scoff, he snuggled down into the pillow more, closing his eyes once again. "Whatever." He lied in the darkness, listening to his handsome neighbor hum and count off some of his reps until the man was done. Baron perked his ears as the man stood up from above. "Make sure you grab some water before bed." As if following his orders, Graves was heard going to the kitchen followed by the clanging of glasses and the tap water being ran. Corbin held his breath for a moment, just to focus hard enough and hear the other man drinking. Faint but clear enough. Then Graves was back to his bedroom.

Baron groaned lightly and rolled over to the other side of the bed, making room for his imaginary guest. Judging from how the box springs moved, Corbin could tell Corey liked to sleep to the right side—until he rolled over during the night to spread eagle in the middle. The man on the lower floor let out a yawn of his own. "What're you gonna watch? Anything good on?"

 _"Nothing good on at this hour."_ Almost too soft to hear but Baron heard it. He especially heard the excitement that followed as Corey finally reached a show he liked. "Sweet, they're replaying this!"

A small smile graced the now sleepy Baron's face. "Too bad you're gonna fall asleep on it."

 _"I'm probably going to fall asleep on it."_ There was a chuckle from above and Baron couldn't help but chuckle a bit himself.

After a good fifteen minutes or so, Baron rolled over and waited. There it was: soft snoring. He looked up at the ceiling, imagining how cute Graves had to be lying there. Another smile graced his lips and he closed his eyes, whispering a soft "Good night."

The next morning, Baron was surprised to be greeted by Corey as he ran into the man on the elevator. Clamming up at the unexpected meeting, Corbin resolved to keep his words succinct and his impassive demeanor in full swing. The other man however didn't seem shaken.

"Your tattoos are pretty cool." Graves pointed out with a smile, being amazed on further inspection. "Really cool actually. Wow. This looks better than some of the work I do." He reached for Baron's arm but stopped midway, looking for permission. "May I?"

Corbin's heart beat out of his chest in that moment, his mind racing to try and form letters into words quick enough. But before Baron could answer, they had reached the bottom floor. "Dang it." Graves sucked his teeth in annoyance. "Really wanted to check 'em out. Ah well..."

"I live right under you." Baron blurted loudly just as Corey was about to walk away. "And I get off at eight. So if you want to hang out..." Of course Graves would say no. The man just wanted to see his tats and here he was making a whole event out of it. Stupid spontaneous mouth. Ugh, if only the lights were still off and a layer of plaster still separated them.

Graves blinked as he processed the words and the insinuation that came along with it. Excitedly he smiled back. "Sure, sounds fun. I'll bring some snacks and movies and junk. And you bring those tattoos, huh?" He pumped his fist victoriously and turned to leave throwing one more smile and a wave. "See you, pal."

"It's Baron." He blurbed again.

"Corey," the man offered back as he pointed to himself. "See you tonight then, Baron!"

Corbin watched the man get whisked away in a haled taxi, entranced by the little moment. Just those seconds were better than any imagining he did in his own room. He never would've expected an actual 'yes' in response to his proposal. Corbin sighed, thinking that he really had a date this evening.

Then it came to him.

Quickly, Baron pulled out his phone and dialed. Getting an answer, he asked, "Yes, how much is it to get my power turned back on before tonight?"

* * *

I love these two and I am in love with the idea that Baron isn't actually as brooding as he lets on and he's just super awkward.


	7. It's Not Wise (Corbin & Graves)

**_"_** ** _It's not wise to let someone like that know your name"_**

* * *

 _Or the one in which Graves is a reporter for a top newspaper. They send him to create a story about the underground fighting ring that's taken hold of many young people in the city._

"Why do you keep coming in here?" Alexa sighed into the question. "You know you're going to wind up dead, don't you?"

"Lex."

"Don't 'Lex' me. If anyone finds out what you do down here—"

Corey placed a finger over the girl's lips. "No one's going to find out." Bliss was obviously unconvinced but she left the matter alone; instead, she chose to usher Corey down the dark hallway they stood in. "Thank you," Graves whispered.

Alexa nodded. "Yeah, don't mention it. _Really._ " Scurrying into the back alley of the apartment building, the two proceeded to remove a sewer grate and make their way down. It was a rehearsed route yet one that was insecure. Alexa needed to be alert and focused for both their sakes. Reaching a safer place underground, she asked, "It's been a month. They still want the story?"

"Absolutely. You know how the press is. If it's a good story, they'll wait a day or two. If it's a _great_ story, they'll wait a lifetime."

"True," she said. The rumble and rambunctious noises of the approaching area grew louder with each step. Corey could remember how apprehensive he was the first time he stumbled upon the sounds. Now, he welcomed it. They reached a set of double doors tagged with graffiti and a sign that read _Keep Out or Be Killed_ in large black letters on the front. They had reached their destination. Alexa turned with concern lighting her beautiful face. "I would stay but Murphy and Blake…"

Graves shrugged with nonchalance. "I'll be fine." He attempted to give a reassuring smile but even he knew there was a trace of worry on his own face. Every time he approached this place—this arena—he stared down the risk of never coming out alive. Lucky him, Alexa helped lower that risk quite so. She was a friend he never expected to have and never expected to need. Bliss made his job that much easier. And when it was all said and done, he was certain he would repay her. For now, it wasn't over. No, he was still in the middle of all the chaos. And there was a story that needed to be reported.

Corey reached in his pocket and fished around for his phone. All he needed tonight were snapshots of the bare-knuckle street fighters. The officers at the local precinct would be more than willing to help I.D. some of the men and women, he knew. Whatever would make them look like heroes.

Just as Graves was able to bring the phone out he heard footsteps stop behind him.

"What are you doing?"

Corey froze, sweated, cursed, then prayed because he knew that voice and he knew that didn't bode well for his safety.

"You can't hear? I said what are you doing?"

Baron Corbin. The big brawler himself. The conqueror of this underground pit. _Why isn't he inside?_ Corey thought. He figured he took too long to answer because suddenly Graves felt a hand on his shoulder and was whipped around. He stared up at the tall form of Baron. Height was definitely an advantage for the fighter.

Graves looked like a doe in headlights, too paralyzed to say words but his mouth hung open. His round blue eyes were dilated as his body prepared for flight. Run. Corey wanted to run but he wasn't nearly knowledgeable enough of the sewer system to know which way was right. Corbin on the other hand knew the paths like home. So Corey stood there, phone in his hands and fear on his face.

Baron stared as well, giving Graves a once over and seeming to process the smaller man. Corey was just surprised he hadn't been struck yet. "Why are you down here?"

"I uh…" Graves was nearly cotton-mouthed. "I wanted to see."

"See?"

"The fights."

The tall fighter held a very dead-pan expression and stayed staring in silence. "You're late."

"My friends ditched me and I wasn't sure how to get down here." That was a regular thing for people with healthy social lives, right?

More moments of silence passed between them until finally, Baron smirked and stepped around Corey. "Some friends."

"R-right"

"You got a name?"

"…huh?"

"Name?"

Graves was hesitant to divulge such personal information but he felt that Corbin could spot a lie in a heartbeat. "Corey." It was soft. Reluctant.

"Corey what?"

"Graves."

"Is that right?" Baron's smug smirk slowly faded. "Well, I'll see you inside, Corey Graves." Baron scoffed in amusement before strolling through the large doors.

Once the doors were closed for good, Corey wasted no time in running back the way he came. It was a maze underground but he managed to find the right ladder and make his way to Alexa's place. When she answered the door, Graves spilled instantly. "And when he asked for my name, I couldn't lie about it."

"Geez, Corey." Bliss released a deep sigh of worry. "He's probably already asked ten people about you and someone's bound to know." She wiped hands over her face in anguish. "This isn't good news for you at all, Graves."

"Well, on the plus side, he didn't look like he hated me. Maybe if I—"

"You can't go back down there. You can _never_ go back down there. I know Baron personally. If he doesn't like you, you're dead."

"But what if—"

Alexa slammed her hand down. "No, Corey! Just let it go, okay. If I thought I could help you, I would but _this_ …this is over."

Corey bowed his head and admitted defeat. Bliss was right. While he was usually a chameleon, he blew his cover this time. And potentially his story. What a mess of a night this had turned in to and all because of Baron Corbin.

:::

Corbin looked among the crowd, back and forth at the bar, even in some of the other cracks in the arena. Nowhere. The little guy from earlier seemed to have just disappeared. Baron sighed. With the underground escapades, he never found himself growing close to people or even taking interest but that guy, Corey Graves, there was something about him. Something that made the bigger man feel warm inside. _Just something_. Something that was driving him crazy but he couldn't place the reason. Ultimately, the fighter gave in and grabbed his cell. He waited a moment before dialing a friend. "Hey."

"Baron? It's late." The girl was groggy. It was 3:30 in the morning after all.

"I know, Alexa but I wanted to know if you've heard of this before."

"Mmhmm?" Bliss kept her head to the pillow, shifting a tad.

"Corey Graves." Baron listened to the silence on the other line until Alexa sounded to have woken up a bit.

"G-Graves?" She sounded unsure. "Graves? I don't know. Why? What are you trying to do to him?"

"I ran into him tonight. I want to see him again." Corbin had to inwardly gag at his own soft words but he couldn't stop them from easing out. "If you see him around or hear word just hit me up. Please." Now he was using 'please'? Did he want to see this mystery kid that bad? Alexa could probably hear his flushed face through the device. "Or whatever, doesn't matter." _Nice cover-up._

A couple of quiet moments passed and Baron grew worried. Maybe this was a bad idea. Maybe he should've just let it go. He got enough girls. He could just settle for that, stay the "lone wolf" a bit longer. That wouldn't be so ba—

"You know what?" He jolted a bit hearing Alexa; however, his anticipation grew. "I think I do know Corey Graves after all."

* * *

Okay, so the next few are going to be different than previous ones. I'm still using prompts but more so sentence prompts. Hope they're fun!

BTW, this is obviously my guilty pleasure ship. And they're super easy for AU fics. Don't know why.


	8. I'm Technically Single (Jordan & Gable)

**_"_** ** _I'm technically single but my heart belongs to someone I can't have."_**

* * *

 _Or the one in which Xavier hangs with his new gamer buddy, Chad and learns more than he expected._

"This is cool, right? I'm not interrupting or anything, am I?"

Jason waved his hand in front of Woods. "No, you're good. I was going to hit the gym so it's all you and Gable."

"Cool. Thanks," Xavier said. The New Day member gracefully sat his bag on the floor in front of the television. Seeing everything set in order, Jason gave a two-finger salute and was out the front door. Woods took a couple of moments more to set up his camera and gaming system.

"Oh, so you're putting this on your channel?" Chad asked. Suddenly his stretched wife beater and sweats didn't seem presentable. "Give me a minute."

Xavier chuckled to himself watching Gable jump to his feet and attempt to put on a more fitting t-shirt. "This isn't a formal thing, man. The other shirt was fine."

Chad seemed to disregard the words and continue to fix away. He grabbed a hair tie and formed a neat bun before sitting in the chair beside the other man. "Ready." He looked into the camera and waited until he heard Woods beginning to giggle. "What?"

"It was fine, dude. This isn't a formal interview. You can let your hair down around me." Gable didn't seem swayed in the least and kept his bun intact so Xavier continued with his show. Hitting the record button, he began. "Good evening and welcome to Up Up Down Down. Today on superstar save point we will be playing Donkey Kong Country. It's a classic, kiddies. And with me I have one half of the new, exciting—"

"Incredible," Chad added.

"Incredible tag team American Alpha, Chad Gable. Or," Woods raised a finger. "Chase Hasty if you've seen the last video. That's the name you chose, right?"

"Right."

"Right. So Chase is going to play for a bit—at least until he gets tired or something—while I ask a few questions. I don't know if he'll answer but I'm going to try talking to him; he gets so focused and into it."

Chad grinned. "I'll answer after I remember all the controls."

"Sure, sure." Without further ado, Xavier clapped his hands together. "Either way, cue theme song. Donkey Kong Country. Let's do it!" Woods left a couple of seconds in between for editing before diving right in, letting Gable play the game and beginning to ask his questions.

Thirty minutes in, Woods hadn't exhausted the surface of the subjects he wanted to talk about. Like with most stars he interviewed, Xavier didn't realize just how much he didn't know about Gable. Their mutual occupation was the link between them. A mutual interest in games was their bond. Now he found this conversation bringing about something of a brotherhood. And Xavier found himself wanting to ask more _personal_ questions. So he closed out the show with a "keep it tight" and turned off the camera.

"Should I be rapping this up?" Chad asked, immersed in the game but trying to be considerate. He had even seemed to become comfortable enough to let his hair back out of its bound bun, the hair tie making a home on his wrist.

"Nah," Xavier assured. "I've got some time. If you don't mind me staying, that is."

Gable waved his hand dismissively. "You're cool. Jordan probably won't be back for a minute."

Woods sat again along with Chad, eager to continue the conversation. "Jordan seems like a good guy."

"Yeah," a smile fell on Gable's lips. "He's pretty awesome."

Xavier watched the expression. _Strange._ There was something forlorn about the words, something so charmingly bitter in the curve of his mouth. Something that made Xavier want to back off but he was in interview mode so he pressed forward and continued to closely watch. "Probably a lady killer."

Chad laughed lightly—a stinging sound. "Yeah."

 _Jealousy, maybe?_ Xavier thought. He tried to remedy the situation a bit and get a gage on Chad's feelings. "You're a lady killer too, I'm sure."

"I guess."

"You guess? C'mon. The cameras are off. You can admit it." Gable forced a grin that Xavier could see straight through but Woods playfully nudged his new friend. "Got a special someone you're missing back home?" Gable simply shook his head, growing visibly uneasy. "The great 2012 Olympian cannot be single."

Quiet moments—except for the mashing of buttons—passed in the hotel room until Chad let out a breathy chuckle. "It's…complicated." The man pushed some of his hair over his shoulder and attempted to dive further in the game. "Really complicated."

Woods shrugged and eased a little closer. "I've got a Ph.D. Try me." The teasing words brought that sad smile again, the chocolate man noticed. "Seriously, who's this mystery person?"

Chad paused the game and sat down the remote. His brown eyes scanned the ceiling to search for words. The search wasn't easy, it seemed. Finally, Gable started. "I don't know why I'm telling you any of this."

"Because I asked," Woods added with another smile. "And it's not like I'll use it against you or something." He was just trying to be a good friend, honestly. Power of positivity and all that jazz.

"Right," Chad nervously chuckled and started again. "Well…this person is the greatest person I've ever met. This person…makes me happier than anything in the world. I mean…" The young man blew out a jagged, loving sigh, "what else is there to say?"

Xavier ignored the fact of how well Chad danced around saying a name; instead giving an encouraging dimpled smile. It was progress after all. "I knew it! So there _is_ someone."

"Yeah," Chad grabbed the remote and sat it in his lap. "There is someone."

"Chad Gable: Taken."

"And there's the complicated part." Chad added with another sigh.

"How so?"

"Well…" Gable kept his eyes low, trying to force a smile but failing. "I'll just put it like this…" Still the man was looking for the words. "It's a one sided thing."

The pain the confession bled on to Gable's whole demeanor made Xavier regret ever mentioning the topic. Whoever this girl was must not have known what a good guy Chad was. She must've broken him to pieces. She must've been the devil herself. Or maybe she just wouldn't give him the time of day. There were so many possibilities. Either way, Xavier couldn't fathom that some convincing wouldn't help. Maybe if he had a name, Woods thought.

Gable's broken chuckle brought Xavier from his thoughts. "You're thinking too hard on this, _friend_." The gamer realized just how scrunched up his thinking face was and mentally kicked himself. Embarrassing. "I know what you're thinking, Woods but don't." Chad pulled his hair back up into his bun. It was almost symbolic to Woods. Hair up: open Chad. Hair down: closed-off Chad. "Trust me. I've thought about it over and over and over and what we have is fine. It's better this way. For me—"

As he spoke, the door began to unlock and opened to a sweaty Jason Jordan. Xavier greeted the big man, only faintly hearing Gable mumble "And him."

A pause.

It took a good mental pause before Woods' cognition registered all the pieces. Then it all clicked together. Everything. Woods snapped his head around to Chad, the uneasiness overpowering any enjoyment that may have been present in Gable.

 _Oh Chad,_ his expression sympathized with the long-haired brunette. He not only sympathized, but understood completely the relationship. Plain as day. "I'm sorry," he mouthed to the brunette before jumping up to put away his camera equipment. Woods did his best to feign his usual jovial smile for Jason, making small talk and hurrying out the room. Suddenly he knew too much. Suddenly he felt uncomfortable himself.

Further down the hallway, Xavier leaned his forehead against the cool walls.

Chad was right. Things were complicated. And weighing heavily on the Olympian.

As much as he wanted to stay uninvolved, Xavier's soul didn't sit right. He had to do something about this. _Anything._ He chalked it up to liking Chad more than he should've. He chalked it up to actually believing the power of positivity gimmick. He even chalked it up to his web-show's probing nature. Either way something needed to be done.

After arguing with himself for minutes, Woods finally came to an agreement. Kofi and E would be reluctant to help but they would. Xavier sent out a quick text for them to meet up in their hotel room before starting on his way there. "I guess Ambreigns isn't the only thing I ship now," He mumbled to himself. Operation unite American Alpha was underway.

* * *

First American Alpha! Woot! I've been wanting to do this for EVER so I hope it's okay. Also I've come to realize what a precious gem Xavier Woods is so that's a thing. That is all. :3


	9. The Devil (Breeze & Fandango)

**_"_** ** _Last night the devil told me his name."_**

* * *

 _Or the one in which Breeze gives in to his tag partner._

 _:::_

Fandango played dumb a lot; however, the operative word is " _played_ ". He wasn't some ignorant and precious gift like he appeared to be for the fans. He was something else entirely—a fact Tyler kept hidden in the back of his mind. Though, it happened to come up more often than not usually. It was evident in the little things: a hand gesture, a fleeting touch, an offhand word. Like at the most recent pay-per-view. Breeze was trying the new gear on in front of Sami and Neville, examining himself in the full body mirror, basking in the flawlessness that embodied him when he heard the breathy words from behind.

"Sexy."

His blue eyes snapped up to meet the sharp grey eyes also reveling in Breeze's perfection. Fandango's eyes stayed fixed in place as the man inched closer from the doorway to his blonde partner. Reaching Breeze, the taller man ran a finger right at the waistband of Tyler's tights. "Sexy, delicious, hot, gorgeous. I can't believe they put all of that on the gear. How's anyone supposed to pay attention to _us_ during the match, am I right?" Tyler watched as the larger man covered up the situation with that goofy laugh, with that infectious smile. Sami and Adrian chuckled along too but Tyler kept his eyes on his partner—especially that finger that continued to play at his waistband.

The advances weren't as subtle when they were alone. The dancer was forceful and seductive—overwhelming even—for anyone who wasn't as strong-willed as Tyler. But he refused to fall victim and give in. He wouldn't be another notch in the belt of the lady's man and he wouldn't betray the relationship he had. Or at least that was his original resolve.

He found himself wavering with talk of the brand split. Both of his boyfriends, Neville and Zayn were leaving him for Raw. He would be alone. And alone was not a good thing.

 _A wolf._

 _Fandango was a wolf in sheep's clothing._

He was a master at feigning innocence, ignorance, and good intentions. So much so that Breeze actually considered sharing a hotel room with the other the first night of the brand split. Considered and agreed.

Tyler knew he should have just spent the night in a single room but _man his tag partner had a nice smile._ And they were only going to watch a couple of movies and sleep. And he was used to sharing one bed. As long as they both stayed on their own side they would be fine. The offer was pure. Nothing would happen. Absolutely nothing.

 _Fandango wasn't a wolf. No, he was more than that._

 _A libertine, a lecher, Casanova._

Breeze didn't quite remember how it happened but it did. Every moment of it. The touching. The grinding. The kissing. All the lip-biting, moan-inducing, pleasure the experience brought was etched in his mind. Both times that night. And that morning. And the following night.

Tyler Breeze would never consider himself a terrible human being—he was perfection after all—but _man, did he feel like it._ Especially when his and Fandango's escapades made him miss three calls from his (supposed) boyfriends. They were finished for the night by the fourth call but he was in no condition to make sensible conversation. Unsurprisingly, Fandango was. With a smirk, he answered Tyler's phone.

"Hey Nevs. Oh yeah, Breeze's here. Still sleep. Last night must've wore him down, you know." Fandango performed a good-natured laugh—adding insult to the adulterous affair he'd instigated. "Yeah, no worries, Nev. I'm taking good care of him." Ugh, the double meaning in the older man's words were stinging Tyler to his core. And the man reveled in it. "Sure no problem. I'll have him call you when he gets outta bed. Great. Bye."

Tyler fell back against the pillow, everything crashing down onto his gorgeous shoulders. His relationship was over. He wasn't good at playing off guilt. His conscience would drive him mad if he even thought of hiding this. Throwing an arm over his eyes, he opted to wait for sweet death to take him.

"Hey, what's my name in your phone?" Fandango asked as he scrolled through. Reaching the contact, he sneered a bit. "Dango? Too buddy-buddy. We're a little more intimate than that at this point, don't you think?" The response was so smug, so self-serving that it made Tyler cringe deeply. Oh Sami. Oh Neville. Forgive him of his sins. His many many sins.

Fandango placed the phone in Breeze's line of sight. "There."

Tyler reluctantly looked from under his arm. "Johnny?"

"That's my name, gorgeous. I doubt you'll have enough stamina to wear it out."

It was as Breeze gazed upon that salacious grin, that he finally knew what Fandango was. Every other title paled in comparison.

 _The devil._

 _Fandango was the devil._

* * *

I don't know why but I am so in love with writing wolfish woman/man-eater Fandango.


	10. Strong Connection (Enzo, Cass & Mella)

**_"_** ** _You have to have a very strong connection to the person feeding off you. To be able to give_**

 ** _energy to someone-even if it's a small amount, is an extremely liberating feeling."_**

* * *

 _Or the one in which Enzo, Colin, and Carmella work at a diner to make ends meet as they chase their dreams._

"Eggs!"

"Eggs, coming at'cha!"

"Coffee at table three!

"On it! Coffee on three!"

"Short stack for the birthday boy!"

"Stack of cakes comin' right up!"

Carmella, Colin, and Enzo moved like flashes throughout the little Florida diner. The well-oiled machine of a trio was equipped to accommodate the busy Sunday overflow. Months of practice and now they had perfected the skill of quick customer service. Enzo greeted and seated the entering customers, Carmella took the orders, and Colin cooked in the kitchen. Then Enzo delivered the meal and the bill, Carmella cleared the tables, and Colin cleaned the dishes at the end of the night. They moved quick. They were efficient. They deserved every penny they earned.

This was not something lost on the owner either. Mr. Rhodes actively and openly expressed his appreciation for the group. They were his best working crew, much to the envy of other employees. Carmella couldn't count how many times Alexa coaxed her into a brawl over a bonus Mr. Rhodes gave. Enzo and Colin fought that much more. It was never easy being popular and talented, but that was a burden the three decided to shoulder. It wasn't as though this was their final destination anyhow. Their end game was much bigger.

 _3 G's Certified Cusine._ Their own restaurant. The big one. Five years ago it was just a silly idea between three culinary school students. Then it became a goal between three paramours. As their relationship grew and evolved so did their dreams. Colin dove into finding a building they could own. Carmella took finance classes to make sure she could handle all the money they did and would make. Enzo was their promoter, negotiating and influencing other businesses to partner with their efforts. Even more than that, however, Enzo was their proverbial energizer bunny—a job that was more necessary with each passing day. Colin and Carmella were especially thankful for Enzo Amore.

"Woo," Carmella whooshed out the sound as she finally got off her feet for the day.

"Tired, babe?" Colin continued to scrub the dishes. Luckily he was on the last couple of plates and they could close up soon.

Carmella took her pencil from behind her ear, tossing it haphazardly. She didn't care where it landed as long as it was away from her person. "Don't even get me started. We had to have served 60 people today. That's gotta be a record or something."

The large chef chuckled to himself but nodded in agreement. "I think I almost got heatstroke standing over that stove."

The woman yawned and checked the time. It was nearly midnight. Their shift had been over hours ago. The cost of being determined; it fetched a mighty high price. Suddenly a thought hit her. "Where's motor mouth?"

"Went out when things slowed down a couple hours ago. I wouldn't worry about him though."

"Yeah," Carmella added. "He's like a cat, you know. Feed him enough times and he'll always come back."

"How you doin?" Carmella and Colin said in unison, a laugh following. They were hardy laughs that took the little energy the two had left. Then it became silent. And just in time for the tallest man to finish his chore.

As the two basked in the peaceful quiet Colin took of his apron and strolled to Carmella. He kneeled gently, taking her hand and brushing kisses over the knuckles. "We're almost out of here, Mella. Just a little more time. A little more time."

"I know." The woman reciprocated the affection, placing pecks all over Colin's face until she landed on his lips. As she pulled away, she stayed close, whispering. "But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't wore out."

A soft smile tugged at the chef's face. He could understand the sentiment. His body didn't seem to keep up with his spirit. "Me too," he whispered back, nudging her nose with his own. "Did I tell you Blake and Murphy tried to jump us _again_?"

Carmella sucked her teeth and shoved the thought away. "They're nobodies, Cass."

Colin smiled again, this time his dimples flashing. "You call everyone a nobody."

"They're all nobodies." She cupped Cass' face in her hands. "If they aint me." Kiss. "You." Kiss "Or Zo." Kiss. "Then they're nobody." A few more kisses were exchanged between the two until exhaustion overtook them. The late nights were really catching up.

Colin stole Carmella's seat and sat her in his lap, allowing her to lean against him and rest her eyes. He couldn't help but follow suit, shutting his lids. "We need to get home." Carmella groaned it right into the larger man's chest, sleep obviously descending upon her quick. "Enzo'll blow a gasket if we don't."

He reclined a bit and yawned. "We'll never make it," he said quietly. "Not tonight." Colin felt Carmella agree and snuggle deeper into him. Maybe they could just stay for the night and be out before sunrise. Mr. Rhodes would understand. But for now, they were tired.

"What are you two still here for?" Colin jolted at the voice and the hand that shook him from his sleep. How long had he been out anyway? Long enough for the dim lights of the kitchen to sting his eyes it seemed. "Most people don't stay at work after they're off, guys."

Carmella stirred as well feeling Colin jump. "Geez, do you always come in loud, Enzo?" Her eyes never opened as she forced herself to sit up slightly and yawn. "I was havin' a great dream."

"Forget havin' a dream," the shortest man smiled brightly. "How's about livin' one?"

Colin looked down at the folder Enzo began shoving at him and Carmella. Though it took his eyes a moment to register the letters, Colin sat up-right on retrieval. "Zo?" The chef pulled the file a bit closer and began skimming its contents. Excitement built up until Colin couldn't help but shout. "Zo, is this for real?!"

"Quiet, quiet. You're both givin' me a migraine." Carmella shushed them and plucked the folder. Her eyes scanned twice as fast and she flew twice as fast to her feet, stumbling around about on her sleepy legs. "Enzo! Is this…?" The grin that was plastered onto the last of the trio's face was all Carmella needed to see. She nearly tackled the man with joy. "O.M.G, Enzo!"

"But how did you…?" Colin stood as well, wrapping an arm around Enzo's shoulders and using the other to hold the folder. He had to read it again. Here it was. The loan they'd been denied a hundred times was right here, approved. And on top of that, there was a check for some ten thousand dollars. It was unbelievable.

Enzo appreciated the tenderness, burrowing his face into Colin's side and holding Carmella tight. Pride radiated from him as he spoke. "What can I say, I got the gift of gab. That banker couldn't tell me no on the place uptown that we liked. But here's the crazy part." He made sure his comrades were listening. "So when I'm on my way out, this guy stops me and says 'Hey, you Amore?' Of course, I don't answer him right away. Gotta see what this guy is about. So he tells me 'Mr. Rhodes told me about you and your friends. And I'm proud. So here, call it an investment.' Like, that's all he says and hands me the check."

Carmella brought her eyebrows together in stupefaction. "But who was the guy?"

"I don't know! I didn't ask any question. What if he decided to take it back?"

"You dummy," Colin interjected with a laugh of disbelief. He flipped the check over again and again. "This is from Hunter Helmsley!"

Enzo scratched his head. "Who?"

"The mayor?!" Carmella snatched the check and put it close to her face. "You ran into the mayor and didn't know it?"

"The mayor knows us?" Colin interrupted. "How does the mayor know us?"

"Who cares? That ain't the point." Enzo smoothly grabbed the check and strutted away from the other two. He held up the paper. "We have it. This plus the money we already have saved up is just what we needed. Aint you both excited about it?"

Carmella and Colin looked between one another, still stunned at the situation they found themselves in. It couldn't stop the chuckle from the tallest of the three. He closed the folder and looked around, eyes landing on the wall clock. "I still can't believe it. I mean Zo, it's one in the morning. You've been gone for at least six hours. If that's all you did—"

"Well," Enzo scratched his beard. "it wasn't. Being a business guy, the mayor or whatever wanted proof that this was a sound investment."

"Meaning?" A bit of concern came over Carmella's face until the shorter male raised his hands defensively.

"Now before you go thinking things, let me explain. It was a simple request." Enzo smiled. "I had to make dinner for him and his family. And Enzo Amore aint no slouch in the kitchen. So I cooked our signature Sawft Spaghetti and Meatballs. Which means _technically_ he thought our cooking was worth 10 G's. How you doin?"

The bright grin on Enzo's face was intoxicating. Overall, infectious. And Colin wasted no time rushing in to scoop the short man in his arms. He spun around and grabbed Carmella as well, all of them embracing in elation. Huddled and nearly on the brink of tears, Colin squeezed both people tight. "I love you two." Carmella echoed the words in a whisper, her tears becoming unconstrained.

Enzo was always the most reserved with his emotions but he took the moment to repeat the words as well adding, "There aint nothin' I wouldn't do for ya'll. Anything to see you smile." He kissed them both on the forehead and moved towards the door. "So," he sniffled in attempts to cover the water works and build up his bravado once more. He smirked back at the two. "Make sure you leave your apron on that chair over there. Blake, Murphy, and Bliss aint got to worry about us no more."

"How you doin?" They all said together, merrily shouting their excitement into the night's sky. Thankful for their good fortune and thankful for another. Especially Enzo Amore.

* * *

I gave in guys. I couldn't NOT give in. Cass/Zo/Mella is just...they write themselves, guys. Hopefully this was a successful first attempt!

On another note, I've started writing the next chapter for Out of the Asylum! Woot! I expect to be finish in another week or so. Fingers crossed!


End file.
